No sueltes mi mano
by gabiiii981
Summary: ¿Por que tuvo que sucederte a ti... Kaoru?" Se preguntaba una y otra vez Hikaru al verlo sufrir de esa manera. Porque a cada dia que pasaba, cada hora, cada minuto, solo presenciaba como la muerte se lo iba llevando. YAOI. HikaxKao Sad Hitachiincest.
1. Prologo

_**Hola! Bien, empiezo un nuevo fic. Hace bastante que no escribo yaoi jajaja. Igualmente las cosas se van a ir desarrollando muy lentamente. La pareja principal va a ser HikaruxKaoru. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de este genero sin que sea comedia, espero algun review. Publico este fic porque me lo pidieron :). Aca subo el primer capitulo, a pesar de ser algo corto. Disfrutenlo.**_

* * *

Prologo.

_¿Por qué se supone que esta oscuro?_

Suspira cansado y deposita ambas manos contra la puerta de su habitación. Cierra los ojos y apoya su cabeza de frente contra esta. No había luces encendidas, y solo un poco de la luz de la luna se infiltraba por los ventanales. Era de noche, y la mansión era grande y escalofriante cuando se estaba solo.

_No puedo entenderlo._

Siente que el frio invade su cuerpo. Ciertas dudas lo estaban desesperando pero nunca podría admitirlo. Tarde o temprano tendría que abrir esa condenada puerta.

_No hay nadie. ¿Verdad? Se que no hay nadie._

Escucha risas detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Risas imposibles de no reconocer. Siente envidia, porque sabía que él nunca podría hacer que Hikaru ría para él de esa forma. Aprieta sus puños y sonríe sin ánimos.

_Aunque no haya nadie, las cosas no deberian ser asi. La amo tanto. Por lo menos creo amarla._

Hace un gesto de confusión, da un par de pasos hacia atrás y se queda a un metro de distancia, parado en frente de una puerta.

_Es decir, ¿Desde cuando comenzo a suceder? ¿Y como no pude darme cuenta? _

_Es estupido…_

Entrecierra los ojos y baja la mirada sin expresión alguna. Seguía pensando en lo mismo, sus propias ideas se le clavaban como dagas en el corazón. Y dolía mas que nunca. Solo trata de auto convencerse de lo que había sentido desde un principio y descartar lo que sucedía en el presente.

_Tan estúpido… _

_¿Por qué evadir las puertas? Siempre hay una, y nunca tenemos el valor de abrirla. Aunque esta vez… tendré que abrirla solo, Hikaru._

Sonríe tranquilamente, como si todo fuera normal y como si nada estuviera pasando. Desde que tenia memoria, siempre lo había echo aunque se estuviera muriendo de la angustia en su interior. Una sonrisa carente de verdaderos sentimientos no preocuparía a nadie y aliviaría a aquellas personas que se preocupaban por él. La abre, y da unos pasos adentro de la habitación.

_Ademas… a mi no me importaría, porque soy muy feliz asi. Me gusta estar asi, con todos. Es lo mejor, ¿No?_

Estaba muy oscuro en el interior. Aunque el ventanal de su habitación reflejaba la blanca luz del exterior, y eso podía hacer claro lo que sucedía en esa cama.

Haruhi y Hikaru intimaban como si nadie hubiera abierto la puerta. Kaoru hace una mueca de desagrado, pero no había sido su intención, era una reacción involuntaria. Por lo menos eso es lo que trata de meterse en la cabeza un minuto después. Se siente invisible ya que su presencia no perturbaba el acto en proceso, asi que sigue mirando con expresión nula la escena.

_No miento. Acabo de pensar que es lo mejor, y esa es mi verdadera opinión._

Lanza una pequeña carcajada, y coloca una mano es su bolsillo, en busca del objeto que traía.

_De verdad, yo no miento._

Sonríe con alegría al sentir el objeto metálico entre sus dedos, y lo saca de su bolsillo. Era una navaja, no muy grande, no muy filosa, pero efectiva para lo que quería hacer.

Se acerca algunos pasos hacia la cama, y se queda un par de segundos apreciando el cuerpo desnudo de Haruhi que se movía al compas contra el de Hikaru. Muerde su labio inferior ya que la impotencia que lo invade es demasiada, la deseaba con fuerza y con todo su ser pero su gemelo se la había ganado justamente. Se había echo a un lado para que se la gane, y este era su castigo, vivir y sufrir solo. Poco a poco contempla el cuerpo de su hermano, su hermosa piel y sus rasgos idénticos a los suyos. Kaoru lleva una mano a su rostro y hace una mueca de dolor, siente que algo le taladra la cabeza. Un recuerdo.

-No…- Ahoga un gemido y siente autenticas ganas de morir. Porque quitarle la vida a su gemelo era lo ultimo que haría en su vida, y se maldecía por querer hacerlo en ese instante.

_Si no lo recuerdo, es porque no debo recordarlo. Es así de simple, Hikaru._

Había un vacío, el vacio de su corazón se hacia cada vez mas grande. Y sentía que si las cosas continuaban así, no podría mantener la cordura por mucho tiempo. Había una solución ante todo eso, tal vez así no cometería algo imperdonable.

_Pero… si es lo mejor… ¿Por qué duele tanto? No lo entiendo._

Sostiene la navaja con fuerza y la lleva a su propio cuello. Clava su punta causando que una débil gota de sangre recorra su piel.

Hikaru lo miraba sin expresión desde hace minutos, sus ojos carentes de sentimiento solo causaban mas dolor en su hermano. Pero Haruhi se aferra al cuello de Hikaru para que no se concentre en el gemelo menor. Kaoru niega con la cabeza y cierra los ojos vencido, sin ganas de seguir soportando con una sonrisa falsa las situaciones que se le iban presentando.

-Hazlo, Kaoru.- Murmura Hikaru con un tono indiferente, toma el rostro de Haruhi con una mano y la besa cerrando sus ojos. Kaoru sonríe, a pesar de que no tenia sentido, y asiente varias veces.

-Si, si. No te preocupes, lo hare.- Murmura con voz quebrada y tratando de permanecer firme.

No se da cuenta cuando lagrimas caen de sus ojos, y su rostro se llena de angustia pura. En ese momento, solo siente que nada valdría la pena sin su hermano, y sin la persona que amaba. Era el único que sobraba y no quería estorbar más.

Se arma de valor, cierra los ojos con fuerza y clava la navaja en su yugular sin medir las consecuencias.

Kaoru abre los ojos horrorizado y gime desgarrando su garganta. Cae de rodillas al suelo, la sangre surge con violencia cayendo al piso y tiñéndolo de un rojo oscuro y opaco.

_Solo…_

_Solo fue…_

_Un recuerdo…_

_Prometo seguir sonriendo…_

_De verdad… creo que…_

**_Te amo…_**

…

…

…

Un par de rayos de sol se filtraban entre las cortinas y atravesaban el ventanal. A pesar de ser un día hermoso con un sol radiante, el calor no invadía la espaciosa habitación. Se sentía el frio, un frio extraño en esa época del año. Como las cortinas estaban cerradas, el tono de luz era bastante grisáceo.

-Kaoru… ¿Por qué lloras?- Hikaru, su hermano mayor solo por unos minutos, toma su rostro con ambas manos y lo mira a los ojos lleno de preocupación.

Hacía varios minutos que había despertado y que contemplaba como el rostro de su gemelo se empapaba en lágrimas poco a poco. No sabía si seguía dormido o si estaba despierto. Kaoru mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras que las lágrimas surgían.

El gemelo menor se estremece ante el contacto de las manos de Hikaru sobre su rostro, y abre los ojos lentamente. Observa a su reflejo en frente suyo y nota su preocupación.

-¿Estas bien?- Vuelve a cuestionar sin esperar que conteste su anterior pregunta. Ambos estaban acostados en su cama, cubiertos por sabanas blancas. Kaoru le asiente de inmediato, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Pero no lo comprende en realidad, lo que había sucedido parecía tan real, esas imágenes aún lo lastimaban.

-Tuviste una pesadilla, ¿Cierto?-

El menor podia sentir sus latidos del corazón al limite, aún seguia agitado. Pero lo que menos deseaba era preocupar a su hermano. Traga saliva algo aturdido y trata de pronunciar palabras.

-Ss..si, no te preocupes. Estoy bien.-

Hikaru nota que sigue estremecido, le sonríe poco a poco y le acaricia el rostro limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Tranquilo, solo fue un sueño.-

Kaoru cierra los ojos agotado, ya que aun se sentia nervioso. Queria sacarse las imágenes de su mente. Se sentía horrible, no quería llegar a pensar que ese sueño, mas bien pesadilla, era un reflejo de lo que su inconsciente le decía. Porque hasta ahora las cosas habían sido normales. Sentía ese vacio en su corazón, pero trataba de ignorarlo. Aunque era consciente que desde hace varios meses las cosas no eran iguales que siempre, intentaba aceptarlo de la mejor forma. No quería ni siquiera considerar la posibilidad de que ese sueño… era lo que deseaba realmente.

-¿De verdad estas bien?- Le insiste el mayor notando con claridad que su hermano temblaba abrumado.

-Si… solo… dame un segundo para tranquilizarme.-

Parecía real. Y cuando recordaba el frio metal apuñalando su cuello, y como la sangre se derramaba haciendo que sus manos se manchen, el pánico volvía a invadirlo.

-Tu nunca lo harías, ¿Verdad?- Kaoru entrecierra los ojos y murmura esas palabras intentando con todas sus fuerzas no volver a quebrarse.

-¿Hacer que cosa?- Hikaru se extraña al escucharlo y le vuelve a acariciar el rostro con mucha delicadeza.. Kaoru no sabia como formular la pregunta, no sabia cuales eran sus dudas en realidad. Se acerca a su hermano y lo abraza.

-¿Hablas de la pesadilla?- El mayor no entendía nada, pero obviamente corresponde el abrazo sin seguir cuestionando. El menor suspira y se aferra con fuerza a su cuerpo, entonces niega con la cabeza.

-Sabes que siempre estaré aquí a tu lado, apoyándote. Pero algunas veces pienso que no me dices la verdad.- Lo abraza más fuerte, sin querer soltarlo.

-¿Que estas diciendo? De verdad… no tengo idea de lo que hablas.- Hikaru baja la mirada con muchas interrogantes en su mente, y estrecha su rostro contra el cabello de su hermano.

-Prométeme que nunca habra un secreto entre nosotros.- Kaoru lo suelta y lo observa de frente con una mirada seria que solo exigía palabras sinceras de parte de el mayor de ambos. Una mirada fría que solo reflejaba suplica. Al verlo, Hikaru sonríe de costado con algo de cinismo y ríe de una forma casi inaudible.

-Lo dices como si realmente me creyeras capaz de lastimarte. Siempre estaré a tu lado. -

Kaoru le desvia la mirada con asco, y reservándose todos los comentarios que se le cruzaban por la cabeza.

- A pesar de que nuestro mundo se expanda, siempre serás mi gemelo.- Hikaru vuelve a rodearlo con sus brazos y lo acerca hacia su cuerpo. Quería, por sobre todas las cosas, darle su calor fraternal.

-Lo se…- Kaoru hace una mueca de inseguridad, pero el mayor no logra verla ya que su rostro estaba oculto contra su pecho. Aun así, sabiendo que era una mentira, quería creerla. Deseaba con todo su ser creer en Hikaru y seguir sonriendo como si todo estuviera bien.

_Nunca serías capaz de mentirme... ¿Verdad?_

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;**


	2. Negación

_Hola! tres años sin actualizar, lo admito u.u. Bueno, les agradezco mucho a las personas que me dejaron reviews, menos mal que les intereso la historia ^^. Gracias a: **-Yitsu-, magot, Theangelesdark**_

* * *

Las clases en el Instituto Ouran eran normales como en cualquier lugar. Era un lunes aburrido, y el día amenazaba con ser inestable. El cielo invadido por nubes grises y la luz del día era apagada en las afueras.

En ese instante, Kaoru parte la punta de su lápiz contra una hoja de papel en su escritorio. Suspira desganado, y sin ninguna intención de seguir escribiendo mira hacia su derecha y observa el exterior de la ventana del salón. Contempla el día y siente que su corazón estaba exactamente de la misma manera, pero lo que mas le molestaba era que aun no sabia por que se sentía así de vacio. Eso mas bien dolía. Su vista se nubla y cierra los ojos casi por instinto, baja la mirada y respira hondo.

_"No otra vez. Por favor." _Y al recordar el sueño siente una angustia incomprensible en su pecho. En ese instante decide que tenía que olvidarlo y analizarlo en otro momento. Aun no descifraba que era lo que le angustiaba tanto de ese sueño.

Cuando las clases terminan, él, Hikaru y obviamente Haruhi se retiran del salón para dirigirse al Host Club.

_"Se que de alguna forma… esto no va bien." _Hikaru no logra articular palabra, y se queda callado. Desde hace tiempo algo le estaba molestado, y sabia que en algún momento debería decírselo a su hermano. Al llegar los tres, comienzan a atender a las clientas casi de inmediato.

_"Mamá había tratado de hablar conmigo a solas, pero hasta ahora no se habia presentado la oportunidad. Junto con papá, me dirían algo. Sabia que era, y sabia que si ese día me lo decían, contestaría sin miedo." _Hikaru hablaba con sus clientas y realizaba su acto mientras que Kaoru lo complementaba como siempre. Su acto de amor entre hermanos era infalible, por eso las chicas se maravillaban al verlos. Lo que no sabían era que en esos momentos, lo que menos pensaban eran en su actuación sin sentido.

_"Es extraño, Hikaru. No tengo idea de por que te dije todo eso luego de despertar de la pesadilla. Ni siquiera lo entiendo."_ Kaoru abraza a Hikaru, mientras que se miran con ojos enamorados. Falsos ojos enamorados. Las chicas gritan de la emoción al presenciar su acto.

_"Espero que no tomen medidas muy serias. Todavía no quiero hacerlo. Kaoru y yo somos mucho mas independientes desde que estamos en el Host Club. Desde que conocemos a Haruhi, y desde que Tamaki- senpai nos incitó a entrar. Pero eso no significa que nos queramos separar."_

Kaoru le sonrie tiernamente, y Hikaru acaricia su rostro.

_"Porque Hikaru nunca seria capas de mentirme. Ambos habiamos discutido seriamente por nuestro amor hacia Haruhi. Porque ambos la amábamos. Pero yo decidí hacer lo mejor por mi hermano. Sigo apreciándola mucho, pero no me importa que Hikaru se quede con ella, aunque sea asi, los cambios sucederían tarde o temprano."_

Hikaru rie al verlo, y luego le dirige la mirada a las chicas, quienes gritan entusiasmadas.

_"Separarnos de a poco es lo mejor, porque ambos aceptamos que no estaremos juntos por siempre, y que nuestro camino hacia la individualidad esta muy próximo… pero…"_

-Muchas gracias por habernos solicitado.- Les dice Kaoru con una tierna sonrisa y las despide con su mano.

-Las esperamos mañana.- Termina diciendo Hikaru, y les guinea un ojo. Las chicas se levantan, los saludan y se retiran.

_"Aun no quiero que suceda."_ Piensa Hikaru tristemente y mira de reojo a su gemelo.

_"…pero… las cosas entre nosotros estan muy bien ahora, dejando las discusiones pasadas atrás. Disfruto divertirme con Hikaru, ambos sabemos que nos separaremos pero igualmente nos apoyaremos mutuamente para cumplir nuestras metas." _Kaoru se sostiene la cabeza con una mano, y suspira.

_"Por eso no tiene sentido que haya soñado eso, es muy estupido. Estos cambios hacen que nuestro mundo se expanda, y es lo mejor. Confío en Hikaru, y se que jamas… me mentiría…"_

-¿Te duele la cabeza?- Kaoru sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar esa pregunta y se sorprende un poco, entonces mira de reojo a Hikaru.

-Si. Un poco. Las clientas no lo notaron.-

-Volvamos a casa. No tiene sentido que nos quedemos.- Hikaru se cruza de brazos y no lo mira a los ojos.

-Muy bien.- Ambos se levantan y caminan, buscan a Kyoya con la mirada.

…………………………

La limusina iba en marcha a la mansión.

Kaoru miraba por la ventanilla izquierda, sin prestar demasiada atención al paisaje. Hikaru miraba hacia la ventanilla derecha, nota que las nubes grises comienzan a producir la lluvia. Las gotas caen rapidamente y empapan los vidrios al instante. El viaje transcurre en silencio.

No tenían nada de que hablar, y cuando era asi, preferían disfrutar del silencio. Ninguno de los dos se molestaba por eso, es mas, agradecían unos cuantos minutos de silencio por día. Pero la realidad era que, dentro del corazón de Kaoru, algo sucedía.

Un vacío. Desde ese día, un vacío recorría su ser. Meses antes, el vacío era algo debil y solo lo ignoraba, pero ahora era consciente de que estaba presente. Mira la ventana sin expresión, y contempla la lluvia. Las gotas caen lentamente por la ventanilla, el cielo gris y opaco hacia que el paisaje se complementara. Cierra los ojos y disfruta del sonido de la lluvia.

Pero en ese mismo momento, Hikaru pensaba de forma diferente. Sus apariencias eran iguales en todos los aspectos, pero era raro que piensen igual cuando estaban solos. Siente el ruido de la lluvia, y hace una mueca de aburrimiento. Ese día llegaría, no sabia porque la lluvia le recordaba las palabras de su madre hace unas semanas, pero estaba completamente seguro de que cuando entraran a su mansión, sus padres tratarían de hablar nuevamente con él. Suspira de forma indiferente, y cierra los ojos para oir la lluvia con más claridad.

_**Silencio.**_

_**Solo se apreciaba el silencio.**_

……

……

La limusina frena. Hikaru abre la puerta y sale por su lado. Kaoru hace lo mismo, y al ponerse de pie y observar a lo lejos, su vista se nubla nuevamente. Hacia bastante tiempo que le sucedía a menudo. Se sostiene la cabeza y trata de concentrarse.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunta Hikaru al verlo. Su hermano cierra la puerta del auto y camina hacia él.

-Si. Estoy bien.- Entonces camina tomando la delantera hacia su mansión. Hikaru se le queda mirando sin expresión alguna.

La lluvia habia parado, y se sentia el aroma a humedad en todo el gran patio de la mansión. Kaoru siempre habia sido mas independiente desde que tenia memoria. También era más maduro que él, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Pero cuando recuerda algunas situaciones, como la de esa mañana, siente la necesidad de proteger su frágil corazón. En esa clase de situaciones, Hikaru siempre se mostraba como el hermano mayor, y Kaoru el menor. Camina detrás de Kaoru, y sigue a su costado para entrar a la mansión juntos. Al entrar, sus padres los esperaban al costado de las escaleras principales.

-¿Mamá? ¿Hoy era el día que volverías?- Kaoru la mira sorprendido y sin disimular. Ella le sonrie y asiente.

-Que mala manera de recibir a tu madre. Mi viaje solo fue de tres dias. Se los dije muchas veces.- Ella sonríe de forma traviesa, y ellos hacen lo mismo.

-Lo sentimos, jaja.- le contestan al unísono.

-Suban a su habitación. Podremos hablar en la cena.- Ambos le asienten, y suben. Pero de pronto, su padre toma el brazo de Hikaru, y lo mira seriamente. Él se sorprende y lo mira extrañado, pero entiende en un segundo lo que queria comunicarle. Hikaru se suelta y sigue a su hermano escaleras arriba.

……

La habitación estaba extrañamente oscura. Las cortinas estaban entre abiertas, y las nubes oscuras no podían reflejar mucha luz del exterior.

Kaoru se coloca ropa mucho más cómoda que la del Instituto, y se recuesta en su cama, de costado. Hikaru camina hacia la ventana y abre un poco mas las cortinas, se queda mirando el exterior, distraído en sus pensamientos.

Se da media vuelta y observa a su hermano, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados para descansar. Contempla su rostro que se veía muy relajado cuando reposaba. Hikaru camina hacia la cama y toma asiento a su lado. Kaoru abre los ojos lentamente y lo mira sin ánimos.

-Te traeré algo para la cabeza. ¿Esta bien?- Le pregunta y acaricia su cabeza suavemente. Kaoru le sonríe ante el gesto.

-Gracias.- Entonces Hikaru se levanta y sale de la habitación. Se queda apoyado de espaldas contra la puerta desde afuera y comienza a pensar.

_"Me pregunto…"_ Baja la mirada y suspira sin expresión.

_"Si lo que hago esta mal."_ Comienza a caminar, y baja las escaleras tranquilamente.

-Hikaru.- Su padre lo llama, y su madre estaba a su lado.

-Papá.- Él se queda de pie frente a ambos, y los mira indiferente.

-Sabes bien lo que te hemos hablado. Pediré el cambio de habitaciones en esta semana.-

Hikaru suspira al escuchar a su madre, y levanta la mirada con molestia.

-No tengo ganas de hacerlo todavía.- Contesta sin mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Sabemos que es difícil ya que han estado juntos todo este tiempo. Pero no pueden seguir asi, cuando sean mayores les sera mucho mas difícil separarse.-

-Ni siquiera los hermanos pueden permanecer toda la vida juntos.- El primero había sido el padre, y la segunda la madre. Hikaru se encoge de hombros y se frustra al escucharlos.

-¿Nunca pensaron en lo que dira Kaoru cuando lo sepa? Me pedirá que le explique porque quiero que nos separemos tan repentinamente.-

-Tu puedes solucionar eso.- La madre le sonrie con dulzura ya que sabia que Hikaru podía convencerlo rápidamente.

-Además hasta ahora han progresado mucho. Este cambio los hara crecer, nos lo agradecerán.- El padre tambien le sonríe de la misma forma.

-No te obligamos a que lo hagas. Pero todas estas semanas te lo hemos recomendado, espero que entiendas que es por su bien.- Su madre mira a Hikaru con comprensión. Él se aburre al escucharlos, siempre diciendo la misma basura todas las semanas, estaba harto.

-Bien, como digan. Si con eso nos dejan en paz. Supongo que es difícil, pero ya no somos como antes. No moriremos si nos separamos, no somos tan dependientes.- Hikaru se da media vuelta y comienza a subir las escaleras.

-¡Ah! Casi lo olvidamos.-

Él se detiene, gira y los mira extrañado.

-Tenemos esto para Kaoru.- Su madre extiende su brazo para entregarle algo a su hijo.

Hikaru se le queda mirando, y baja la mirada tristemente. Baja los pocos escalones que habia subido, toma lo que madre le estaba entregando, y vuelve a darles la espalda para subir las escaleras.

_"Soy tan idiota… Pero ellos tienen razon, no podemos permanecer juntos siempre. Me duele que nos separemos, pero hay que hacerlo. Tal vez a ti ni siquiera te importe porque separarte no te molesta para nada, pero yo soy…"_ Hikaru termina de subir las escaleras, y observa el objeto de su mano confundido.

_"Tan débil…"_

* * *

Kaoru se sostiene la cabeza con ambas manos y cierra los ojos con mucha fuerza.

-No…- Unas imágenes recorren su memoria. Eran rápidas y confusas, recordaba a Hikaru, ambos estaban juntos sumergidos en agua. Era oscuro, era claro, era difícil de entender.

-Basta… basta.- Murmura adolorido. De vez en cuando, podia ver esas imágenes, pero no tenían un significado concreto. Pensaban que eran una simple pesadilla, pero era anormal que siempre sea lo mismo.

-Hikaru..- Lo llama débilmente, rogando que este a su lado para frenar su dolor.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abre y Hikaru entra lentamente. Kaoru abre los ojos sorprendido, y no logra mirarlo porque estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta. Se da la vuelta y lo mira sin expresión, como si estuviera bien.

-Te traje algo para que tomes.- Le sonrie Hikaru, dulcemente. El menor se le queda mirando, y posa una mano en su cabeza. El dolor no se habia ido. Se sienta en la cama, y Hikaru se le acerca y se sienta a su lado.

-Si lo tomo y duermo, se me ira este maldito dolor de cabeza.- Había un vaso de agua en la mesita de luz al costado de la cama. Kaoru lo toma con cuidado, y Hikaru abre el frasco de pastillas que tenia en sus manos. Le ofrece una a su hermano sin pensar demasiado. Él la toma, y cuando esta a punto de meterla en su boca, se extraña al observarla.

-¿Que es esto?- Pregunta, y mira a Hikaru inocentemente.

-Pastillas.- sonrie con ironía, evadiendo la pregunta con claridad.

-Ja-ja. Que gracioso. No me refiero a eso, ¿Que clase de pastillas son? No parecen calmantes.-

-Ahh, mamá me las dio recién. Es lo mismo, solo tómalas.-

-De acuerdo.- Kaoru las traga, y bebe el vaso de agua con rapidez.

-Tengo sueño, el día esta horrible. Creo que tambien dormiré.- Comenta Hikaru y se recuesta a su costado.

-¿Es una excusa para que duermas conmigo?- Kaoru le sonríe con malicia.

-Siempre dormimos juntos, no quiero dejarte solo en la cama.- Le desvía la mirada desinteresado. Él vuelve a sonreirle divertido, y se acuesta en la cama. Hikaru sonrie se acomoda mejor. Frente a su rostro. Ambos se quedan mirando por segundos.

_"Debería decírselo… no le importa que nos separemos. Quizás antes le preocupaba mucho, pero ha madurado demasiado. Me ha dejado atrás en eso."_

-Hikaru…- Kaoru le acaricia el rostro, y sonrie nostálgico. Hikaru deja de pensar, y lo abraza cariñosamente. Ambos ríen un poco.

_"Aun no lo hare. No quiero arruinar las cosas cuando estamos juntos." _Pero varias dudas se presentan en su mente.

_"Aunque odio ocultarte las cosas, Kaoru "_

Kaoru lo abraza de la misma forma ya que adoraba sentir el calor de su gemelo.

_"Tu… nunca lo harías, ¿Verdad?"_

_...  
_


	3. Pastillas

_**Hola! Actualizooooooo. Felicitenme u.u. No lo voy a dejar abandonado ò.ó. Jajajaj. Gracias por sus reviews a:** _**TheSweetCatOfTheDeath****, kami-haruka, FchanHatake, Sayuri De Vais.**

**Gracias de verdad! los quiero y me hacen tener ganas de continuar!  
**

**Siguiente capitulo:**

* * *

Él se encontraba en un amplio baño iluminado sin dejar escapar ni un rincón. Su alrededor era blanco y pálido en todos los detalles y lleno luz, de claridad. No cuestionaba por qué se encontraba ahí en ese momento, ya que tal vez algo así le había sucedido hace tiempo. Ese recuerdo que trataba de negar hace años y que lo invadía solo en pesadillas horrendas. No tenía por qué entenderlo, no tenia la necesidad de saber y tratar de descifrar algunas cosas, por lo menos lo había decidido así y por eso lo evitaba.

Y en ese instante estaba solo, sin nadie que lo observe o que vigile lo que hacia, sin que nadie le pregunte que era lo que le preocupaba, o lo que le molestaba, lo que hacia que durante esos meses su sonrisa sea falsa para no preocupar a nadie y sobre todo a su hermano. Así era, le gustaba estar solo. Solo su consciencia le reiteraba esas interrogantes, pero podía seguir lidiando con ella. Porque sabía que Hikaru podía presentir que algo no andaba bien, y que la mayoría de sus muecas eran falsas, y que fingía hipócritamente ser feliz y amar a su hermano en el Host Club. La verdad era que quería dejar de hacerlo, quería dejar de actuar y de vivir algo que no era. Quería arrancarse la cabeza y dejar de recordar esas imágenes confusas.

Quería dejar de torturarse, ya no quería volver a dormir y soñar con lo mismo. También deseaba que Hikaru lo dejara, así se dejaba de preocupar por él, era muy amable y no lo valía. Kaoru se sentía demasiado egoísta al pensar que quería estar solo con tal de dejar de preocupar a su gemelo por cosas que ni siquiera podía comprender. No tenia que recordarlo, no podía hacerlo. Pero aunque no quería admitirlo, y más bien, odiaba admitirlo, esos condenados recuerdos lo estaban destruyendo. Sin tan solo supiera que había sucedido. Y lo que mas le dolía, lo que realmente le fastidiaba la vida…

Era estar completa y totalmente seguro de que Hikaru lo sabia, y que nunca se lo diría.

Pero no, ¿Cómo podía pensar de esa forma? Hikaru le había prometido que nunca habría un secreto de esa naturaleza entre ellos.

Entonces…

¿Por qué no podía creerle?

Tal vez era solo un mal presentimiento.

Kaoru estaba desnudo de pies a cabeza, y entonces comienza a caminar hacia delante con mucho cuidado, frena cuando observa una bañera de gran tamaño y de la mas alta clase en frente suyo. Cierra los ojos, y escucha el suave sonido del agua caer desde la llave de la bañadera. El vapor del agua caliente invade el baño de inmediato. Entonces no lo duda, entra y se sienta para sumergirse en el agua y relajarse. Suspira un poco estremecido ante el contacto del agua y su tersa piel blanca, y entre abre los ojos.

El agua transmitía paz y serenidad, y era lo único que necesitaba. Kaoru siente mucho sueño ante el contacto, y cierra los ojos nuevamente disfrutando de la tranquilidad.

-Y pensar que hay una posibilidad… de que me este mintiendo. Y es grande.- Abre los ojos con miedo, y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Estas caen de su rostro y se resbalan hasta llegar a su cuello, pero al no entender que era lo que le causaba dolor, no podia angustiarse. Porque si Hikaru le mentía… tenia que haber una razón increíblemente importante para que lo haga. Quizás para protegerlo, y si era así, no tendría que sentir dolor, sino felicidad. Miraba de forma nula un punto indeterminado de la bañera sin reaccionar aún.

-¿Qué?- Logra pronunciar desconcertado. Su reflejo estaba en frente suyo. Era idéntico a él, ambos estaban en la bañadera. Hikaru lo miraba con compasión, con ganas de llorar tambien.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- Kaoru vuelve a tornar su mirada fría y carente de sentimientos, ya no deseaba llorar mas.

-Porque… no quiero mentir.- Contesta el gemelo mayor y algunas lágrimas se resbalan por sus mejillas.

-Es hipócrita. Pero… quiero saber que es lo suficientemente importante para que me mientas a mi, tu hermano…- Pero Kaoru se sorprende y se horroriza.

-Hikaru…- Baja la mirada y cuando levanta sus manos para contemplarlas, nota que el agua se tiñe de un bordo oscuro, como la misma sangre.

-¿Qué… estas… que sucede?- No puede levantarse aunque trata de hacerlo, solo observa sus manos empapadas y el resto de su cuerpo en la bañera.

-¡Hikaru! ¡Deja de hacerlo!- Se lleva sus manos a su cabeza y cierra los ojos con mucha fuerza. Dolía mucho, dolía demasiado, nunca se lo diría, pero Hikaru lo estaba matando sin que se diera cuenta. El mayor lo seguía mirando con lastima, con compasión.

-No quiero… seguir viviendo una mentira.- Y sin poder evitarlo, comienza a llorar otra vez.

**…**

Otra mañana iluminaba la habitación. El sol se mostraba luego de un día de lluvia intenso el día anterior. El menor de los gemelos abre los ojos débilmente, y aprieta con sus puños las sabanas de su cama, temblando abrumado. Luego, se sostiene el pecho con ambas manos, su corazón estaba muy agitado. Hace esfuerzos para recuperar el aire, y cierra los ojos agotado.

_"¿Por que sentí tanto miedo? ¡¿Por qué sigo… pensando en esto si tengo que dejarlo atrás?"_

Se sienta en su lugar, y se lleva una mano al rostro. Estaba húmedo por algunas lágrimas que había soltado en sus sueños. Gira para ver a su costado, y Hikaru no estaba. En esos momentos deseaba mas que nunca un abrazo suyo que lo protegiera. Nunca le contaría sus sueños carentes de sentido, ni su reciente deseo que lo deje solo para que se deje de preocupar, pero aun lo necesitaba a su lado. Aun quería ser protegido por él. Se contradecía tanto, era una locura.

**Todo era una locura en esos últimos meses.**

Se entristece al notarlo, y suspira resignado.

-Debo ser un idiota.-

...

Hikaru entra al comedor de forma silenciosa, y observa que ambos padres desayunaban juntos. Casi nunca sucedía ya que ambos trabajan o viajaban con regularidad.

-Buenos días.- Saluda su madre al notar que su hijo caminaba para quedar en frente de ambos.

-Em. Buenos días.- Sonríe algo inseguro hacia ambos. Y baja la mirada con cierta incomodidad. Sabia que su madre no lo distinguía y por eso no había pronunciado su nombre.

-¿Dónde esta Kaoru? ¿No se levantó?- Pregunta el padre con toda la normalidad del mundo. Hikaru alza la mirada hacia ambos y siente grandes necesidades de hablar.

-Ayer… le dolía un poco la cabeza, asi que quise dejarlo dormir para que descansara bien.-

-Espero que amanezca mejor esta mañana. Aunque debes despertarlo pronto, deben asistir al Instituto.-

-Si. Yo… en realidad quería preguntarles algo.- Hikaru los mira tímidamente, ya que no tenia intenciones de hablar de ese tema. En realidad, no quería suponer que algo malo estaba pasando.

-¿Que eran esas pastillas?- Se anima a preguntar yendo al grano. Su madre baja la taza de café que bebía, y observa a su padre.

-Es solo para prevenir… algunos problemas que pueden presentarse. Con tu madre hemos decidido dárselas desde ahora.- Responde el padre, con naturalidad.

-¿Por qué? Pense que todo estaba bien.- Hikaru no entendía el punto de sus palabras.

-No tienes que preocuparte, Hikaru. El medicamento es fuerte, y se lo daremos dos veces por semana, ademas Kaoru esta muy bien.-

-No me refiero a eso. ¿Por qué tendria que tomarlo? se supone que no hay problemas y… que nunca los habrá.- Él mira a su madre seriamente.

-¿Verdad?-

-Hikaru…- Murmura ella, sin saber si seguir hablando y profundizar sobre el tema.

-Vayan al Instituto ahora. Luego hablaremos.- Finaliza la conversación su padre. Se venia venir la posible discusión.

Hikaru se da media vuelta, ya que tampoco tenia ganas de discutir, y se retira sin seguir cuestionando. Luego de volver al instituto los llenaría a ambos de preguntas.

_"Realmente no entiendo que es lo que tratan de hacer."_

Luego de subir las escaleras, camina hacia la habitación y abre la puerta. Kaoru abre los ojos y le sonrie a su hermano desde la cama.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Kaoru le seguía sonriendo con inocencia fingida al preguntarle. Hikaru se extraña al escuchar su pregunta, ya que esas cosas no solían ser importantes.

-En la cocina. Hablaba con mamá y papá. ¿Por qué?-

-No, por nada.-

Hikaru se sienta a su lado, y le acaricia el rostro con su mano derecha sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estás algo pálido.-

Kaoru se le queda mirando por segundos y luego le sonríe tiernamente.

-Mamá y papá te dijeron algo, ¿No es asi?-

Hikaru estremece y abre los ojos atónito por un segundo. Baja su mano y trata de disimular su sorpresa.

-Nada importante. Mamá me conto de su viaje, la paso muy bien.- Hikaru le sonrie, fingiendo perfectamente. En su interior, sentía demasiados nervios.

-Ahh. Esta bien.- Kaoru vuelve a sonreírle y se levanta de la cama, Hikaru lo imita algo aliviado, y ambos caminan hacia el closet para comenzar a vestirse.

_"Es demasiado obvio para cualquiera que estas mintiendo, Hikaru."_

-Hoy tuve otra pesadilla. Creo que fue diez veces más horrible que la de ayer.- Kaoru revuelve la ropa sin demasiado interés, y sin mirar a su gemelo a la cara. Hikaru lo escucha, y lo mira con reproche.

-No me contaste la de ayer.-

-Lo se, jajaja. Pero la de hoy fue peor.-

Su hermano mayor se siente algo culpable por no haber estado ahí en ese momento para calmarlo.

-Dime de que se tratan. No seas tan malo conmigo.- Le pide con seriedad, ya que consideraba que esas cosas eran importantes.

-No es para tanto, solo son sueños. No creo que signifiquen nada coherente.-

Kaoru se queda pensando en sus propias palabras, y suspira tratando de despejar sus pensamientos.

**…**

Las clases comienzan como en cualquier día normal en Ouran. Luego de que toca el timbre del receso, todos los alumnos se retiran del aula. Haruhi acomoda sus libros en su pupitre, y no mira a sus costados. Hikaru bosteza aburrido a la izquierda de la chica. Kaoru sentia pereza y observaba a Haruhi sin mucho interés.

_"No puedo quitarme estos pensamientos de la cabeza. Ellos no quieren decirme nada últimamente, ni siquiera nuestra madre. Y con esto de la separación me es más difícil permanecer estable."_

-Chicos, ¿Haremos el trabajo de Historia los tres juntos?- Pregunta Haruhi, y los mira a ambos.

-¿Cuándo hay que entregarlo?- Kaoru bosteza de la misma forma que su gemelo, y la mira prestándole atención.

-Creo que dentro de un par de semanas.- Piensa ella en voz alta.

-¿Y por que deberiamos hacerlo con tanto tiempo de anticipación?- Pregunta Hikaru confundido.

-Porque no tenemos nada importante que entregar esta semana. Deberiamos empezar a hacerlo para no desperdiciar tiempo.-

-Aburridaaaa.- Expresan su opinión los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Eso no fue necesario.- los mira ella llena de frustración al escucharlos.

-Bien. Iré a buscar los libros a la biblioteca.- Kaoru se levanta y les sonrie a ambos.

-Te esperamos aquí.-

-No tardes.-

Él camina hacia la puerta del aula y sale.

_"Tal vez… mis sueños… en realidad si signifiquen algo." _

Camina por los largos pasillos de Ouran, perdido en sus pensamientos.

_"Me siento raro. No estoy pensando cosas correctas. Pero si me muestro aturdido, Hikaru se preocupara por mí. Tengo que tratar de estar bien."_

Pero de pronto, unas imágenes golpean bruscamente su mente. Kaoru se sorprende y se detiene, baja la mirada atonito. Aprieta sus puños con fuerza, y trata de olvidar las imágenes.

-¿Por qué…?- Murmura adolorido. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, sale corriendo lo mas rapido posible por los pasillos.

_Un niño llorando. Y el agua teñida de rojo carmesí._ ¿Por qué siempre tenia recordarlo? Mas bien, ¿Por qué lo recordaba con tanta insistencia últimamente?

Entra a un baño cualquiera y se encierra en uno.

-¿Que me esta…?- Las imágenes golpean su mente violentamente, lastimándolo. Un gemido de dolor sale de su boca, se sienta contra la pared y se sostiene la cabeza angustiado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mi?- Cierra los ojos con fuerza, y se retuerce temblando de dolor.

-No quiero recordar nada. Quiero que las cosas sean como siempre.- Baja la cabeza y trata de calmarse, se sostiene mas fuerte con las manos.

-No quiero hacerlo. Por favor… si hasta ahora no lo he recordado, es porque no es necesario que lo sepa.- Lagrimas surgen de sus ojos, y caen lentamente.

-Se que Hikaru no me esta mintiendo. Se que nada tiene sentido, todo esta mal… No puede hacerlo, él me lo prometió… me lo prometió…- Intentaba calmarse y frenar su llanto, pero era imposible. La presión en su pecho era inhumana, sentia que su cabeza explotaría por las imágenes que lo invadían.

-No quiero… basta… no quiero…-

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;**


	4. Pesadilla

**Actualizo rapido rapido. Son las tres de la mañana, creo que me sarpe un poco u.u. Estoy de vacaciones de invierno asi que supongo que voy a actualizar un poco mas seguido :). Gracias por sus reviews a: magot, StarBlak, yura kinomoto, kami-haruka. MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD!**

**TheSweetCatOfTheDeath, se que me dejaste un review en la otra historia pero te respondo en esta xD. Voy a seguir subiendo este fic de nuestra pareja favorita, y obvio que en el futuro tambien :D. Los amo demasiado :D.**

**Aqui subo en siguiente cap:**

* * *

¿Cómo saber si era lo correcto? El pasar de los años lo habian convencido de ello. Pero ahora tenia la mentalidad mas desarrollada, ya no era un niño. Su madre no podria manejar sus desiciones en este presente. Si quisiera, dejaria su silencio de lado y pondria las cosas en claro. Pero... ¿Como saberlo? ¿Como adivinar si eso era lo mejor? Porque quizas vivir una mentira era sinonimo de felicidad. Si, Hikaru queria creerlo. Hasta ahora no habia ningun tipo de complicacion en su vida, y Kaoru estaba bien.

Porque Kaoru estaba bien, ¿No es asi? Él debia estar bien. La verdad era algo inevitable, ya que tarde o temprano alguien tendria que hablar. Si no era él, serian sus padres. Pero el mayor sentia que su vinculo con Kaoru era tan grande que tenia toda la responsabilidad de decirselo cuando sea el momento. Aun asi, extraños pensamientos lo perturbaban. Cualquiera pensaria igual, no era dificil de suponer. La verdad destruye, y mas a esa altura de sus vidas. Y no queria. Lo que menos queria... era destruir a su hermano.

Hikaru comienza a revisar sus libros, aburrido. Observa a Haruhi de reojo, quien hacia lo mismo.

-Kaoru se tarda bastante.- Piensa ella en voz alta, sin dirigirle la mirada a su compañero.

-Es normal. La biblioteca esta llena.- Hikaru vuelve a su lectura y trata de concentrarse.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Esta semana es de periodo de trabajos. Todo el mundo debe estar sacando libros.-

-Si, es verdad. Tardara bastante en venir.- Ambos estaban solos en el salon, todos los alumnos se habian retirado por el receso.

-¿Te sucede algo?- Haruhi era la persona mas perceptiva ante cualquier muestra de perturbacion por departe de sus amigos o compañeros de clases. Suelta esa pregunta sin nada de timidez. Hikaru se incomoda al escucharla.

_"¿Cómo rayos hace para leerme la mente?"_ Baja la mirada, ya que sabia que si mentia ella lo notaria a la perfeccion.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- es lo primero que se le cruza por la cabeza.

-Estas un poco mas pensativo de lo normal. Eso es raro, ya que ambos no suelen pensar mucho antes de hacer algo.- Explica con naturalidad la castaña.

-Oye, ¿Que insinúas?- Pregunta Hikaru arqueando una ceja, y la mira con desconfianza.

-Solo digo la verdad.- Ella no siente culpa alguna por sus propias palabras. Hikaru suspira, y sigue ojeando su libro.

-Nada importante. Cosas de Kaoru y mias.- Se producen segundos de silencio. Haruhi leía algo de su cuaderno. Luego de un tiempo, él se harta y mira fastidiado a la chica por su falta de interes.

-Bueno, tal vez debería contártelo. Me estoy volviendo algo loco al no decirle nada a nadie.- Y espera para ver su reaccion. Si es que reaccionaba.

-¿Que te ocurre?- Pregunta ella, sin verlo a los ojos nuevamente, y no perdiendo su serenidad.

-Sabes que Kaoru y yo hemos madurado desde que nos conoces, y que ya no estamos juntos todo el tiempo.-

-Si, eso es bueno.-

-Si, excelente. Pero nuestros padres quieren que de cierta forma comencemos a separarnos de una forma mas drastica.-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-No lo se bien, hasta ahora quieren que nos separemos de habitación.-

-No es la gran cosa.-

-Lo se. Pero en estas ultimas semanas me han estado insistiendo, y honestamente no tengo la paciencia de seguir escuchando lo mismo de siempre de ellos. Ayer me harte y les dije que aceptaba y que lo haríamos... pero…-

-¿No quieres hacerlo?- Haruhi lo mira a los ojos. Conocia a Hikaru lo suficiente como saber lo que pensaba en determinadas situaciones. Él se le queda mirando, y no sabe que decir. Entrecierra los ojos y baja la mirada, decide no contestar lo obvio.

-Hasta ahora no le he dicho nada a Kaoru sobre lo que me han estado hablando.- Murmura algo desanimado.

-No creo que se oponga.- Responde Haruhi creyendo que ese era el motivo de sus preocupaciones.

-Es verdad… no se opondrá.- Hikaru lo dice con un tono de decepción. Haruhi lo mira de reojo.

-No quieres hacerlo, entiendo.- Ella se preocupa un poco al oirlo.

-Si, creo que no quiero hacerlo aun. Y no es que nos obliguen, pero quizás tengan razon. Tal vez deberíamos hacerlo porque seria por nuestro bien.-

-A Kaoru tambien le resultara difícil, no pienses que seras el unico al que le costara acostumbrarse.-

Hikaru la mira y baja un poco la mirada nuevamente.

-Kaoru es mas independiente. No le costará nada… pero yo… la verdad no se.- Conociendo a su hermano seria el menos afectado. Haruhi se extraña al oírlo, y luego comienza a recordar las actitudes del gemelo menor.

-Hikaru, hoy lo vi un poco mas desanimado. ¿Se pelearon?- Haruhi se preocupa un poco mas, ya que tambien notaba que Kaoru estaba algo diferente.

-¿Que? No, nada de eso. Yo tambien lo noto un poco raro.- Piensa Hikaru en voz alta, pero no le da una importancia significativa.

-Aparenta ser mas independiente, y no dudo que lo sea. Pero sigue siendo tu hermano, y estoy segura de que a ambos les resultara difícil. Por eso, en parte deben seguir como siempre.- Haruhi le dirige una mirada para transmitirle la confianza que necesitaba.

-Porque no es malo que se sigan cuidando como de costumbre.-

Hikaru se le queda mirando asombrado. Ella siempre podia hacer que viera las cosas con mas claridad, con un poco mas de esperanza. Sonrie y le asiente. En ese momento, alguien abre la puerta del salon. Kaoru entra y camina hacia ellos.

-¿Y los libros?- Preguntan Haruhi y Hikaru. Kaoru se encoge de hombros.

-No estaban los que necesitábamos. Parece que todos los alumnos de esta clase ya se los llevaron.-

-¿Ah? ¿Eso significa que Haruhi no fue la unica de la idea de hacerlo dos meses antes?-

-Hikaru.- Ella lo mira con reproche ya que lo habia dicho casi en tono de burla.

-Podemos pedirlos en la semana. Tenemos mucho tiempo.- Kaoru se encoge de hombros sin darle verdadera importancia al asunto.

-Esta bien. No hay problema.- Haruhi se levanta y Hikaru la sigue. Ambos se dirigen a Kaoru para salir del salon.

**…**

Luego de un día normal en el Host Club, los gemelos salen del Instituto y suben a la limusina que los esperaba. Pasan todo el recorrido en silencio. Eso se habia vuelto costumbre desde hace semanas. Ambos ya se habian acostumbrado y ya no lo consideraban incomodo.

Kaoru seguia pensando en lo que le habia sucedido. ¿Como estabilizarse luego de esa pequeña crisis? Se sentia un idiota. No sabia que era lo que hacia que sus pensamientos se vuelvan asi de bizarros. Harto de todo, trata de que su mente permanezca en blanco aunque sea en el viaje de regreso. A veces no se podia olvidar lo que causaba tanto dolor. Eso aun quedaba en su inconsciente, a pesar de que no sabia que era.

Extrañamente, lo que se queria recordar, y que tal vez causaba alivio con solo saberlo, no podia surgir a la luz.  
No tenia ningun problema presente, y todo su alrededor era normal. Podia asegurar que todo estaba bien. Por eso no entendía que pasaba por su cabeza, no entendía cual era la pregunta que queria formular, no sabia que era lo que lo hacia sufrir, ni por que se producía ese vacío.

Hikaru observa a su hermano, y piensa un poco. Le diria lo que sus padres planeaban.

-Emm... Kaoru…-

El menor estaba distraído, mirando por la ventanilla.

-Kaoru.-

Gira para verlo sin demasiados animos. Entonces, Hikaru siente un poco e nervios.

-Queria... decirte algo.-

La limusina frena en frente de la mansión Hitachiin. Kaoru baja la mirada, Hikaru entiende y sale del transporte. Dirige la vista hacia la mansión y luego voltea hacia el costado opuesto de la limusina para ver a su hermano. Queda confundido al no verlo, abre la puerta del transporte y asoma la mirada hacia adentro.

-¿Kaoru?-

Él levanta un poco la mirada, observa a su hermano y le sonrie.

-Lo siento.-

Hikaru abre los ojos de a poco, sorprendido.

* * *

Le acaricia la cabeza suavemente, sintiendo su suave cabello entre sus dedos. Se le queda mirando ya que aun no entendia. Kaoru estaba acostado en su cama, Hikaru estaba sentando a su lado con los pies en el suelo, y lo acariciaba una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentias mal?- El mayor le dirige un mirada acusadora, a lo que Kaoru etrecierra los ojos un poco culpable.

-No queria preocuparte.-

Él suspira y le desvia la mirada. Se levanta y camina hacia la puerta rapidamente.

-Te traeré medicinas. ¿Si?-

Kaoru le sonrie al escucharlo. Entonces su hermano mayor sale de la habitación.

-Hikaru…- Cierra los ojos cansado, y trata de olvidarse de todo. De alguna forma, recuerda el sueño que habia tenido hace varios dias, y siente una punzada en su pecho.

-Antes no era tan frecuente, ¿Que sucede ahora?- Se cubre con las sabanas, y se tapa el rostro con sus manos.

-Todo es tan confuso... no puedo entenderlo...- Kaoru abre los ojos y mira hacia adelante, con algunos dedos cubriendo un poco su mirada. Su vista era nublada, pero de a poco se normaliza.

-Quisiera creer que todo esta bien. Intentare... que todo siga igual.-

**...**

Mientras tanto, Hikaru terminaba de bajar las escaleras. Camina hacia la cocina concentrado.

-Hikaru, ¿Todo esta bien?- Su padre estaba bebiendo una taza de café para sorpresa de su hijo, en la mesa de la cocina.

-Ehh… Kaoru tiene un poco de fiebre... queria saber si tenemos…-

Pero en ese momento, su padre abre el refrigerador, y saca el mismo frasco de pastillas.

-Papá…-

-Dáselas, estoy seguro de que se pondrá bien.-

Hikaru lo mira preocupado, y toma el frasco que le ofrecía. Lo mira en sus manos y siente inseguridad.

-No entiendo que es esto.- Sujeta el frasco con fuerza, sin querer pensar en algo malo.

-Para que sane, y siga saludable. Ya sabes.- Él le sonrie muy seguro ya que no queria que Hikaru sienta inseguridad.

-Pero… no es algo que haya visto comúnmente antes.- Su hijo lo mira a los ojos, ya que era una indirecta para que hablara. Aunque su padre queria evitarlo por ahora.

-Hikaru. Estara muy bien si lo toma. Aunque creo que deberiamos habérselas dado antes.- Termina murmurando algo pensativo.

-¿Que?- Hikaru sentia algo muy confuso al oírlo.

-Sirven para aliviar el dolor de cabeza y los síntomas de resfrió. Pudimos haber evitado que se sintiera mal.- Explica con naturalidad.

-Ah, entiendo. Pero igualmente...-

-Y... ¿Le has dicho que dejarán de compartir habitación?- Su padre se pone un poco mas serio, a lo que Hikaru siente incomodidad por la pregunta.

-No, pero… planeo hacerlo hoy o quizás mañana.-

Su padre rie un poco, pasa por su costado y le acaricia la cabeza.

-Yo no soy tan estricto como tu madre. Tomate tu tiempo. Solo piensa que sera lo mejor para ambos.- Él se retira de la cocina. Hikaru baja la mirada y observa el frasco de pastillas en su mano.

_"Kaoru… ellos me dicen que todo esta bien. No tengo otra opción que creerles. Si me estan ocultando algo, no entiendo porque lo hacen... Se supone que todo estaría bien en nuestras vidas... que no habria preocupaciones. No hay motivos para que haya problemas a esta altura de las cosas."_

Hikaru se da media vuelta y camina fuera de la cocina. Sube las escaleras y camina hacia su habitación. Abre la puerta y entra. Kaoru le daba la espalda desde la cama.

-Te traje medicina.- Hikaru se le acerca, le sonríe y se sienta a su lado. Su gemelo se coloca de costado hacia él, y le sonrie igualmente. Se sienta en su lugar y toma el frasco con ambas manos.

-Espero estar bien para mañana. Aunque tambien me gustaría seguir enfermo para faltar al Instituto, jajaja.- Toma el vaso que tenia al costado de su cama, se mete la pastilla en su boca y bebe el agua.

-Estar enfermo no es divertido, Kaoru.- Hikaru lo mira con aburrimiento, y se enseria repentinamente por su comentario. El menor nota el cambio de actitud, y al terminar de beber le sonrie inseguro.

-Ademas, tendria que ser tu esclavo personal en todo ese tiempo. Eso no seria nada gracioso para mi.- Hikaru rie un poco y le sonrie como siempre. Kaoru le corresponde la sonrisa de la misma forma y deposita el vaso en la mesita de luz.

-Tengo sueño, creo que dormire ahora.- Menciona, y bosteza de forma perezosa.

-¿No vas a cenar?- Pregunta Hikaru y se acerca a su rostro para contemplarlo mejor.

-No tengo hambre. Tengo demasiado sueño.- Contesta Kaoru, toma su hombro con una mano y lo aparta, alejandolo de él. Hikaru lo mira confundido, entonces se recuesta a su lado y le sonrie con malicia.

-Dormire contigo.-

-¿No vas a cenar?-

-No tengo hambre, jajaja.-

Kaoru arquea una ceja al escucharlo. Le da la espalda acomodandose entre las sabanas y acurrucandose, entonces cierra los ojos. Hikaru se le queda mirando por segundos...

**Y lo recuerda. Una puñalada de miedo atraviesa su corazon al instante.**

Se acerca a él y lo abraza cariñosamente desde atrás. Su hermano abre los ojos lentamente.

-¿Hikaru?-

-Tengo que decirte algo.-

Kaoru siente que su cuerpo se estremece y que una sensacion nada agradable lo invade. ¿Era miedo? No queria averiguarlo. Queria que Hikaru se quede en silencio. Suplicaba que sea asi. Para que la mentira siga siendo sinonimo de felicidad. Ademas, no se sentia apto en ese momento. Sentia mucho cansancio. Exhala agotado y cierra los ojos debilmente.

-¿Kaoru? ¿Estas bien?- Hikaru podia sentir el cuerpo calido de su gemelo contra el suyo, notaba que su temperatura no era normal.

-Si. Creo que es por la fiebre. Pero no te preocupes.-

_"Tarde o temprano sucedera, de todos modos." _

-No te preocupes, con la medicina que me dio papá, mañana estaras bien.- Hikaru lo acaricia con sus dedos, y recorre su pecho y estomago desnudos. Kaoru vuelve a estremecerse, y hace un esfuerzo increible para no temblar y para no volver a dejar escapar otro gemido.

-Eso espero... ¿Que querías decirme?- Pregunta con voz neutra, sin demostrar emociones.

-Ah... yo...- Hikaru entrecierra los ojos, ya que de alguna forma, sabia cual seria la reacción de su hermano.

-Mamá y papá han estado hablando conmigo y dicen que desde esta semana... debemos cambiar de habitación.-

Kaoru se queda en silencio por algunos segundos. Su hermano hubiera querido tenerlo de frente en ese momento para haber visto su expresion.

-¿De habitación?- Cuestiona el menor para sorpresa de Hikaru, quien le asiente en el momento.

-Si, es decir, que durmamos en habitaciones diferentes. Dicen que debemos comenzar a separarnos un poco.-

-Me parece bien.- Esa era la respuesta que esperaba de su hermano. Era obvia. Hikaru siente decepcion al escucharlo, ya que sabia que no le importaría separarse.

-¿Te parece si lo hacemos desde mañana?- Kaoru ni siquiera sonaba preocupado, era como si no le importara para nada.

-Ah, si, no hay problema.- Le contesta Hikaru, sin humor aparente.

-Ahora... quiero dormir. Supongo que sera la ultima noche juntos. Se siente raro.- Menciona con tono aburrido, y se acurruca un poco mas en las sabanas.

-Kaoru, yo… en realidad…- Hikaru sabia que tenia que decir lo que pensaba, pero se sentia estupido. ¿Acaso no era el mayor de ambos? No lo parecia en lo absoluto.

-No creo que mamá y papá nos esten obligando, pero lo mejor es que empecemos a hacerlo. Igualmente no es para tanto, seguiremos juntos como siempre.- Kaoru lo calmaba casi automaticamente, porque tenia cierta idea de lo que pensaba Hikaru. Estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.

-Si. Es verdad.- Hikaru no queria decir lo que sentia. Las cosas ya no eran como antes, no queria separarse pero tarde o temprano sucederia. Se sentia inmaduro al pensar asi, en esos momentos lo admitía. Intenta no prestarle atención a sus pensamientos, cierra los ojos y no deja de abrazar a Kaoru.

-Hikaru.- él gira y se queda frente a frente con su hermano. Le sonrie dulcemente.

-Se lo que piensas, no tienes que ocultarlo.-

-¿Que? Yo..yo no estaba pensando.- Hikaru se sonroja un poco de la vergüenza y le desvia la mirada.

-Yo tampoco quiero separarme, pero cuando seamos adultos, las cosas seran mas difíciles.-

-No me vengas con el mismo sermón que los demas.- Murmura molesto.

-Jajaja. Disfrutemos estan ultima noche juntos. ¿Si?- Le vuelve a sonreír con ternura. Hikaru lo mira directamente y no puede evitar sonreír tambien.

La luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación. Las cortinas estaban totalmente abiertas, se podia apreciar esa hermosa noche.

* * *

Esas imágenes. Ese sueño que volvía a repetirse.  
Podia verse a él mismo en una tina llena de agua. Su otro yo lo acompañaba. Eran solo dos niños riendo al jugar con el agua. Pero… uno de los dos comienza a gritar aterrado. El otro contempla el agua, en completo estado de shock. Dolia mucho. Era el dolor mas horrible e incompresible que habia recorrido su cuerpo en toda su corta vida.

...

-¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru!- Hikaru lo sacudía para que reaccionara. El menor de los gemelos abre sus ojos sorprendido como nunca, que estaban llenos de lágrimas. Su rostro estaba empapado de ellas, y tenia grandes dificultades para respirar.

-¡¿Una pesadilla?- Pregunta Hikaru, muy preocupado al contemplaro. Pero Kaoru lo veia de frente, a pocos centímetros de su rostro, y seguia derramando lagrimas.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- Murmura mas adolorido que nunca, y de a poco su voz se hace mas firme. Hikaru obviamente no entiende lo que dice.

-¿Qué?-

-¿¡Cómo pudiste?- Kaoru lo toma de los hombros y lo estampa contra el colchon. Lo acorrala con sus brazos y observa a Hikaru acostado en la cama, con un profundo odio.

-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?-

-¡¿Kaoru? ¡¿De qué hablas?- El mayor comienza a asustarse en verdad por esa actitud tan violenta por departe de su gemelo.

-¡Deja de fingir! ¡¿Por qué no lo dices de una maldita vez?- Grita quebrando su voz, fuera de control.

-¡¿Decirte que? ¡¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunta no entendiendo absolutamente nada.

-¿Cómo fui capas de creer…? Yo... te... te juro que…- De pronto, un dolor recorre todo su estomago. Kaoru hace una mueca de sufrimiento, y luego abre los ojos atonito.

-¿Kaoru?- Hikaru se asusta aun mas al ver su expresion de panico con mezcla de dolor, a lo que él toma aire con desesperacion y larga un gemido tratando de resistir esa punzada cortante que recorria su estomago.

-¡¿KAORU? ¡¿Que te sucede?- Hikaru se horroriza mucho mas al notar que su hermano tiembla mucho mas afectado.

En ese momento, Kaoru se cubre la boca, se levanta y sale corriendo hacia el baño. Hikaru se queda en shock después de haber presenciado todo eso. Se levanta rapidamente y corre hacia el baño tras él. El menor habia cerrado la puerta y la habia asegurado con traba. Se dirige al inodoro y no lo resiste por un segundo mas. Se sostiene el estomago y jadea con fuerza, cayendo de rodillas al piso. Comienza a vomitar sin poder detenerse. Desde afuera, Hikaru escucha que estaba tosiendo con dificultad.

-¡ABRE! ¡¿Que te esta pasando? ¡Kaoru!- Él golpeaba la puerta violentamente, pero no recibía respuestas.

El menor se detiene, y trata de levantarse inutilmente. Se queda en el suelo muy cansado por el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer. Alza la mirada débilmente y cuando mira el inodoro…

…

…

…

-¡Tienes que abrir! ¡Maldita sea, Kaoru!- Su hermano mayor no dejaba de gritarle y rogarle que abra la puerta.

Pero adentro del baño, Kaoru estaba en shock. Todo el asiento del inodoro estaba manchado de sangre. Baja un poco la mirada, con los ojos bien abiertos y observa su mano. Tambien estaba salpicada de sangre. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, invadido por el miedo, y las lagrimas que acumulaba caen de a poco.


End file.
